


Trialogue

by lurkdusoleil



Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, Casual Sex, D/s, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurkdusoleil/pseuds/lurkdusoleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt and Blaine run into Sebastian three months before their wedding, an interesting discussion brings to light something that might be missing from their relationship. (Baby kinkster Klaine, Sebklaine D/s threesome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Kinks: D/s (Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine, sub!Sebastian), communication kink, brief effeminaphobic insult (it is called out and shut down), bitchy frenemy relationship, discussions of casual sexual relationship, threesome, blowjobs, deepthroating, minor comeplay, premature ejaculation, teasing, minor edging, spanking (punishment), blindfolding, light bondage, rimming, barebacking, fingering, marking, hyperflexible sex, mild body worship, light intergluteal, prostate stimulation (with vibrator), gagging (with cock), let me know if I missed anything.

“So where were you for rehearsal last night?”

Elliott flops into the chair across from Kurt, almost upsetting his brand new piping hot cup of coffee, and throws him a _look_. 

“Excuse me, Princess Hummel, can I please have a minute to my coffee before the interrogation?” 

“Knock it off with the princess comments, Elliott,” Kurt snaps. “Santana gets away with it because I have _seen_ the razorblades in her hair. But you cannot--since your hideously styled hair is kind of like a train wreck, in that it’s hard to look away, I’m perfectly aware that you do not have any hidden weaponry up there. So quit it.” 

“Okay, fine, sorry. Now let’s put away the claws, I have gossip.” 

Kurt sips his coffee and waves an imperious hand, happy when Blaine chuckles beside him before slipping his hand over Kurt’s. 

“I didn’t come to rehearsal last night because I met a guy,” Elliott says. “You know that bar Dani told us about last week--” 

“...you went to a gay bar named _Twinko._ ” 

“Shut up, I got free drinks left and right. And the last one came from the guy who took me back to his swanky pad for a little one on one.” 

“Okay, the eyebrow waggling isn’t going to make that phrase any better--” 

“Kurt,” Blaine says, and Kurt sighs. 

“Sorry, this is only my first cup and you’re getting an earful about how practice went without you after you’re done. Continue.” 

“Thank you,” Elliott says. “Anyway, we hooked up, and just as I was getting ready to leave, he asked me for _coffee._ ” 

Kurt’s eyebrows raise right up. 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah. And I’m not stupid, I agreed. You wouldn’t believe the things he let me do--” 

“I really don’t need to hear details,” Kurt interrupts. Elliott narrows his eyes at him. 

“I’ve had to hear plenty of details when I spend the night at yours, Kurt, _firsthand._ ” 

“So when are you meeting him?” Blaine asks. 

Elliott glances down at his phone. 

“Five minutes ago.” 

“You invited him here?” Kurt asks. “He’s going to meet _the friends_?” 

“No,” Elliott says. “When he gets his ass over here, I’ll be leaving your lovely company in the hopes of securing another date. He’s kind of a bitch, but I’m not looking for a boyfriend, and I’m not meeting him for his personality anyway--” 

“We hope it goes well, Elliott,” Blaine says sincerely. “So when’s...um…” 

“Sebastian.” 

Kurt and Blaine instantly find each other’s eyes. It can’t be _him_ , but the name rings so many bells (warning bells, most of them, though less than in days past) that it’s hard not to react. 

“So when’s Sebastian _actually_ getting here?” 

“Well, he texted that he was on the train about ten minutes ago, and he lives like one stop away, so--” 

“Hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” 

Elliott looks up and throws the newcomer a coy smirk--instantly, Kurt and Blaine look to each other again, and Blaine turns to face the owner of the familiar voice. 

“Hello, Sebastian,” he says. 

Kurt turns in his seat, and there he is. He still looks like an unfortunate genetic experiment performed with Australian wildlife, but he does look good, in his own way. The hair’s less unfortunate, and he’s dressed nicely enough. No rugby polo with popped collar. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt says coolly. Even if the guy ended up being less of a douche and even helped Blaine out with his proposal, Kurt doesn’t have to like him. 

“Um--guys, could you not do the weird couple thing at--” 

“It’s fine, El,” Sebastian says, looking down at the two with a little softening of his smirk. “I know these two. We go way back.” 

“How are you Sebastian?” Blaine asks, ever the gentleman. Though he does look pleased to see him. “I didn’t know you’d come to New York.” 

“Just arrived last week,” Sebastian says. “I did the backpacking thing after graduation--though I’m glad to say I didn’t have to stay in a single hostel--” 

“Daddy funded the penthouse at every stop, I assume?” Kurt asks, far too pleasantly to be actually pleasant. 

“Perks of being a trust fund baby,” Sebastian says with surprising equanimity. Kurt smiles genuinely at that. 

“Perks indeed,” he says. What he wouldn’t give for some of Sebastian’s perks--that shirt is straight from a new line he’s been drooling over-- “So...I believe you and our good friend Elliott have a coffee date?” 

“Well, if he knows you guys, I’m not gonna worry about you guys scaring him off,” Elliott chimes in. “There’s a fourth seat at the table if you’re interested. Or we can head to the bathroom…” 

“Elliott, seriously?” 

Elliott shrugs at Kurt and mouths _what?_ Kurt shakes his head. 

“I’ll grab my coffee and join you,” Sebastian says. “Though once the bathroom’s unoccupied…” 

He winks at Elliott and heads into line, and Kurt immediately looks at Blaine. 

“This is bizarre,” Blaine says, and Kurt smiles at him. 

“Are you uncomfortable?” 

“Not at all,” Blaine assures, smiling back. “He’s actually harmless now. He was happy enough to help with the proposal after all--” 

“Wait, so you guys really do know each other,” Elliott says. “How far back?” 

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine, who shrugs, a clear indication that Kurt should tell the story if he wants. And then Sebastian arrives, and sits, and Kurt says, “Elliott wants to know how we know each other.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. 

“Go ahead, Hummel. I know you’re dying to dish the dirt.” 

So he does. 

\-- 

Twenty minutes later, Elliott is on his second coffee and eyeing Sebastian. 

“So you went after Blaine, went head to head with Kurt, tried to ruin their lives a few times, seriously _injured_ Blaine, then wanted to be friends with him again, and then you were friends with everybody.” 

“Pretty much,” Sebastian says. “Saw the error of my ways. Assault’s really not a great way to keep someone around.” 

“But you haven’t seen each other since Blaine proposed, and now the wedding’s like...three months away.” 

Sebastian smiles over at Blaine, and then just a little bit at Kurt. 

“Congrats,” he says. 

“If you give us your address, we’ll send you an invite,” Blaine offers. Kurt knows he means it, but Kurt’s still a little reluctant himself. 

“Yes, you can come and drink all our champagne and try to sleep with the best man. I mean, he’s straight, but you can always try your luck.” 

“I’d rather try my luck elsewhere, thanks,” Sebastian says, glancing over at Elliott, who sips his coffee with a certain air of seduction. 

Elliott leans over just a bit and wraps his fingers around Sebastian’s wrist beneath the table--not as subtly as he seems to think, though. 

“So there aren’t any ropes or chains in the bathroom, but I’m pretty sure that tie you’re wearing will do--” 

“Whoa!” Kurt blurts. “I don’t really need to hear this.” 

“Oh, don’t pretend you and your lovely husband-to-be aren’t just as kinky. I learned half of my knot tying from you, Kurt--” 

“I tie knots for _fashion_ ,” Kurt says. Blaine is bright red next to him, practically chugging his coffee. “But thank you for the laugh, I don’t buy that Sebastian would let you tie _him_ up anyway, he’s kind of a--” 

He finally looks over, and Sebastian is, by his glare, about ten seconds from killing Kurt with whatever comes to hand. Kurt stops, and his eyes widen. 

“Oh my god you did,” he says, and he’s not entirely sure if he’s finding this funny or terrifying. “Sebastian Smythe, giving up control? Color me intrigued.” 

“Oh, can it,” Elliott says, as Sebastian glowers and starts to stand up. “Not like Blaine isn’t just as subby, he can barely stop himself from dropping to his knees whenever you so much as say his name.” He turns to Sebastian and stands with him. “Come on, I’ll make you feel better.” 

“No need,” Sebastian says. “I’m just tired of hearing Hummel talk when I could be hearing you moan around my cock. Lead the way.” 

Elliott grabs his wrist again, and they disappear. Blaine looks at Kurt nervously. 

“Um, Kurt--” 

“This whole day is fucked,” Kurt says simply. “Can you believe that? Sebastian Smythe, of all people, and apparently he’s into--whatever, stuff I don’t want to think about--” 

“Um...yeah, who knew,” Blaine says, curiously flat, and drains his coffee. “We should get going, I still have class and you have work.” 

Kurt glances at his phone and sighs at the time. “All right. Walk you to the station? I still have enough time to walk over and get in my costume before my actual shift if we head there now.” 

“Kurt Hummel, on time for his shift?” Blaine teases gently, threading their fingers together. “You’ll give someone a heart attack.” 

“Mmm, I live to shock people.” 

\-- 

That night, Blaine curls into Kurt’s side in bed just as Kurt’s shutting the light off. 

“Oh, hello,” Kurt says. Usually Kurt makes the first move to cuddle, being harder to please in the positioning of their limbs, but Blaine clings right to him and buries his face in Kurt’s neck. 

“Kurt, I need to tell you something.” 

Kurt tenses up from head to toe, a slightly sick chill running through his suddenly-empty chest. 

“What?” 

“It’s--nothing bad, per se,” Blaine says, and Kurt relaxes a little--but still, what would he need to cling and hide in the dark for? “Um...do you remember our coffee this morning? With...with Elliott and Sebastian?” 

“Yes,” Kurt says carefully. “I believe my memory is still fresh. What about it?” 

“Um...did you mean...when you said that you--that you didn’t want to talk about...that stuff?” 

Kurt wracks his brain. 

“Remind me what stuff.” 

“Um...you know, when Elliott said Sebastian liked to be...um…” 

“Tied up?” Kurt says, the memory coming to him. “Honey, are you asking me to...to tie you up?” 

“No!” Blaine says. “Um...just...want to discuss it, I guess. Um. It’s kind of...more than that. But I promise I’m not pressuring you for anything you don’t want, if you don’t want to think about it, we’ll drop it right now and I’ll never bring it up again--” 

“Shhh,” Kurt soothes, rubbing his hands over Blaine’s back. “I mainly didn’t want to think about _them_ doing anything. And it’s not like we haven’t experimented before anyway--” 

“I know, I just mean…” Blaine sighs, and kisses Kurt’s throat. “I don’t want you to take this the wrong way, Kurt, but we still play it pretty safe. And I know...I mean...I think that if you were open to it, there are things I’d like to...um...explore.” 

Kurt reaches over and turns the light on. This is something he needs to see Blaine’s face for, he can’t keep trying to guess at what Blaine’s face is doing, because it gives Kurt so much on what he’s really feeling. So he sits up, and Blaine does too, and Kurt grabs his hands gently. 

“Blaine, just tell me,” Kurt says. “I promise not to freak out or make a face or tell you you’re gross.” 

Blaine sighs, and his eyes look suspiciously wet with relief when Kurt says that. He rubs Blaine’s hands with his thumbs--has this really been something weighing on him? What could he possibly want to say that’s so important to him about--about this stuff? 

“Look, Kurt, there are...um...I guess what I’m trying to say is, there’s a certain… _way_...that people can be together. And it’s not even just sexual, it’s like...a whole lifestyle. And--” 

“Blaine,” Kurt interrupts softly, the lightbulb going on in his head. “Are you talking about BDSM?” 

Blaine blushes, and sighs deeply, and nods, looking embarrassed. 

“Contrary to popular belief, I do know what you’re talking about, Blaine,” Kurt says wryly. “Not only have we actually done stuff that could be categorized that way, but I also have a ton of wardrobe items that I had to buy from dubious websites. I’m not _innocent_ \--” 

“No, I know you’re not, of course,” Blaine says. “I mean, I of all people--I just...um...it’s kind of...the non-sexual part...well...the...the whole package, I guess. That...that I do like. Um. Elliott was kind of right--I really do...want to kneel for you, sometimes.” 

Kurt tilts his head at Blaine. 

“So...you want me to...to Dominate you?” 

Blaine’s breath hitches, and he nods, blinking rapidly. Kurt smiles at him--well, _smirks_ at him. He can’t deny that they _have_ used his knots for more than fashion before, but they haven’t gone much beyond a little bit of light bondage. There’s never been any exchange of _power_ before. They’ve always been on equal ground. 

He lets Blaine’s hands go and rubs up his thighs instead, kneeling up to look at him from above. Blaine _melts_ , eyes closing as he gasps happily. 

“I think we can look into it,” Kurt murmurs, kissing Blaine’s temple. And then, with a gentle nudge, he pushes Blaine onto his back and drapes over him, kissing at his neck and stroking his hands down Blaine’s sides. “What sort of things do you want?” 

Blaine’s breathing has gone funny, but he lets himself lay there for Kurt to devour as he starts to tremor out low babblings. 

“Want--want to kneel for you,” he says. “Want you to make me kneel...the way you like, want you to _make_ me, want you to make me wait to come and just do stuff for you. Want-- _oh_ , want you to take control, just order me around, make me do whatever you want. Want you to mark me, come all over me, want--want you to _spank_ me, punish me when I do stuff wrong, want you to make it impossible for me to obey just so you can punish me--” 

Kurt’s hand finally finds Blaine’s cock, slipping under his pajama pants and stroking him hard as he listens, breathing heavily between suckling on Blaine’s neck and shoulder. 

“What else?” he asks, definitely interested, biting down just a little on Blaine’s collarbone. It always makes him buck up, and it doesn’t fail him this time. Blaine practically throws him off with how hard he arches, moaning loudly. 

“Want--want you to tie me up and--and tease me,” Blaine says. “Want you to make me want you so bad I can’t--I can’t stand it. Like--you remember that dance you did with Elliott, with the--” 

“--mmhm, I could do that--” 

“ _Unh_ , Kurt, want--want that too,” Blaine admits, face heavily flushed as he clenches his eyes shut, and Kurt looks at him closely--he’s about to come, but there’s something more--Blaine is hiding something, reluctant to say-- 

Kurt slows his hand to a crawl, and Blaine protests with a whine, scrabbling at Kurt’s biceps. 

“No, Kurt--” 

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Kurt says firmly, and Blaine gasps and _god_ he’s so beautiful like this, desperate and wrecked-- 

“Want--want to see you with--um...someone else, want--want to watch you, want--maybe--want a threesome? Oh god, not like a lot just once just--oh god, don’t be mad--” 

“I’m not mad,” Kurt says simply, speeding his hand again, and Blaine sobs his thanks and thrusts up into Kurt’s hand, nails biting into Kurt’s arms. Kurt watches him fall apart, and he takes a deep breath just as the lines on Blaine’s face tense and deepen right before the big moment. 

“So you want to watch me fuck someone?” 

Blaine comes, biting his lip hard to keep quiet, and Kurt groans and sucks on his throat, right over his adam’s apple, and Blaine twitches with every pull of his lips and teeth, body jerking as he spills all over the inside of his pants. 

“Oh, god,” Blaine whispers. “Um--wow. That was--” 

Kurt hums, pleased with himself, and removes his hand, kissing Blaine sweetly. 

“If you want,” Kurt says, “I can...do some research, and we can look into this further.” Blaine’s face lights up, barely contained hope and happiness, and Kurt shrugs. “I want to make you happy, Blaine. If you want to try something new, we’ll try something new.” 

“God, Kurt,” Blaine laughs, surging up to kiss him, pushing him onto his back. “You don’t know what this means to me.” 

He starts kissing down Kurt’s bare chest, and Kurt knows exactly where this is headed. 

“Oh, I think you can show me,” he teases breathlessly, and Blaine snickers into his belly before shoving his pants down, heading right where Kurt wants him to. 

“You know, I think I can,” he says, and then Kurt loses any response he might have had as Blaine swallows him down. 

\-- 

“We need to talk.” 

Elliott looks up from his customary spot on the floor, looking vaguely alarmed. 

“What did I do?” he asks, and Kurt shakes his head. 

“Nothing, actually,” Kurt replies. Elliott raises an eyebrow and Kurt smirks. “I know, I was just as surprised. No, I want to talk to you about Blaine.” 

Elliott instantly enters “friend mode,” crossing his legs and facing Kurt as he sits on his Cadillac chair. 

“Is something wrong?” he asks. 

Kurt shakes his head. 

“No, thankfully. But...we have been talking, lately, and there’s something I want to ask you about. If you can possibly keep your mouth shut about it outside of the two of us.” 

Elliott makes a little cross over his heart, smiling, and Kurt smiles back. 

“Appreciated,” he says. He sighs. “It’s...okay, you remember when you had Sebastian for coffee with us? And...and you mentioned he was a--a sub.” 

Elliott cocks his head at Kurt and smiles knowingly. 

“Mmhm. Go on.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Kurt says easily, toeing Elliott’s leg. Elliott laughs, and Kurt knows this was a good time to talk--when they’re just friends, not competing or bitching at each other. “Blaine wants...to do that sort of thing. And I’ve done my research, but I’m not totally sure how to _proceed_ with it.” 

“And you want my advice?” 

Kurt nods. Elliott relaxes, leaning back on his hands, chewing his lip as he considers. 

“Well, honestly, I’m not really into it all the way,” Elliott admits. “I only did it because Sebastian was into it. Not that it’s not fun,” he amends, “but not really my scene.” 

Kurt groans and sinks back into the chair. 

“Great,” he sneers. “Now I’m going to have to ask Santana--” 

“Noo, don’t do that,” Elliott says. “Why don’t you just ask Sebastian?” 

Kurt grimaces, eyeing Elliott suspiciously. 

“Okay, there are so many problems with that. First of which is, aren’t you two still fucking?” 

“Occasionally,” Elliott says. “I mean, we had our second and third rounds so far, and we have plans for round four--” 

“I rest my case.” 

“We’re not dating,” Elliott insists. “We’re just fucking. I don’t want a boyfriend right now. Pretty sure Sebastian would make the worst boyfriend ever, anyway.” 

“Can’t disagree with that.” 

“Look, do you really still hate him?” Elliott asks. “Blaine seems pretty sure he’s changed, they’re like Facebook friends and everything--” 

“Blaine is the nicest guy on the planet,” Kurt says. “He’s a lot more forgiving than I am.” 

“Well, he hasn’t been going after your man. Helped your man get you back, from what I’ve heard. Saw the error of his ways and all that. And it’s not like you have to _like_ the guy--” 

“No, I just have to trust him with intimate details of my relationship with a guy he once swore to steal from me.” 

“Kurt, it’s been years,” Elliott points out. “He hasn’t done anything in the meantime, has he?” 

“No,” Kurt allows. “That doesn’t mean I trust him.” 

“Well, whatever,” Elliott says. “I’m sure the guy would talk to you, anyway. Not like he and I talk much when we’re together, but the pillow talk has included you a few times, and I’m pretty sure he at least respects you.” 

“I highly doubt that.” 

“Whatever,” Elliott says again. “Take your chances with Santana, then. But if I happen to come across porn that stars the two of you as a consequence of trusting her, I’m totally burning it to a CD and taking it with me everywhere.” 

Kurt kicks Elliott that time, and Elliott rolls away laughing. 

Goddamnit. He’s going to have to talk to Sebastian if he wants any decent information, isn’t he. 

\-- 

**To Sebastian:** It’s Kurt, and I got your number from Blaine’s phone. I’d like to have a word with you. 

**From Sebastian:** About what? 

**To Sebastian:** Believe it or not, I need advice. 

**From Sebastian:** Oh this should be good. Coffee shop at 4? 

**To Sebastian:** I get off shift at five. Drop by the diner. 

**From Sebastian:** Ah, the working class 

**To Sebastian:** If you shut up I’ll let you have a free slice of pie 

**From Sebastian:** No thanks sweetheart, but I will take a beer 

**To Sebastian:** Fine. Five. 

**From Sebastian:** I’ll be there 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt slides into the booth with Sebastian and slides over a root beer. Sebastian raises an eyebrow at him.

“What’s this?” 

“The only beer we carry,” Kurt says shortly. “Now. Can I ask you something without you using it against me? Or are you still the same jackass you were?” 

Sebastian crosses his arms and gives every appearance of relaxing back into the seat, but a tendon stands out in his neck. 

“Look, I don’t have to be here,” Sebastian points out. “ _You_ asked _me._ So you can talk to me or you can go away and let me drink my _root beer_ \--” 

“Look, I have no reason to trust you,” Kurt says, leaning forward and crossing his own arms. “But Blaine thinks you’ve changed, and Elliott seems to think you’d be good for what I need. So can you promise me this won’t end up on some blog or all over my work and school or--” 

“Jesus, fine,” Sebastian says, exasperated, rolling his eyes. “You obviously haven’t changed, you’re just as much a drama queen as ever--” 

“You’re done talking now,” Kurt says, and Sebastian narrows his eyes, looking at Kurt _playfully_ , suddenly smiling. 

“Okay,” Sebastian says. “What do you want to know?” 

Kurt toys with the wrapper of the straw Sebastian had stuck in his drink, considering his words. 

“I need to know about...about being a Dom,” Kurt finally says, plunging right into it. “You happen to be the only person I know who’s got...experience, with this sort of thing.” 

“You’re telling me you don’t already know how to be a Dom?” 

Kurt looks up, and Sebastian’s considering him closely. He feels kind of like he’s being dissected and studied, and it makes him seriously uncomfortable. He sits up pin-straight, looking at Sebastian coldly. 

“Not exactly,” he hedges. “Blaine and I have been just fine without this sort of thing so far--” 

“Damn, I pegged Blaine for a kinky little shit--” 

“I’m doing this _for_ Blaine,” Kurt says. “He needs something from me. I’m giving it. It’s what any good husband would do.” 

“You aren’t his husband yet.” 

“I will be,” Kurt says sternly, still not entirely sure Sebastian isn’t thinking of making another play. But Sebastian shrugs mildly. 

“Whatever,” he says, sipping his soda. “Look, what do you want from me? Want me to teach a masterclass in BDSM? There are websites for that.” 

“I already looked up everything I can,” Kurt says. “I’m not sure if there’s anything you _can_ tell me, but this is important to Blaine, I had to try. So if you _can’t_ \--” 

“Geez, calm down. There’s just not a lot I can tell you that you haven’t already heard. It’s kind of a hands-on lifestyle, if you know what I mean.” 

Kurt gives that a quick thought, and then sighs. 

“So you’re saying I’m going to have to find someone to _show_ me,” he says. 

“I was actually saying that you can just start doing things and figure them out with your fiance as you go, but if you’re that desperate to get things perfect the first time, I hate to break it to you, even if someone teaches you--” 

“I don’t have to get things perfect,” Kurt cuts in. “I just have to get them _right._ Blaine deserves the best I can do for him.” He looks at Sebastian frankly. “I think you and I both know that.” 

Sebastian nods in agreement, a corroboration of Kurt’s suspicions that Sebastian’s feelings for Blaine may not have always been purely sexual. But he doesn’t address it further, just taps his hand on the table, staring Kurt down, and Kurt stares back. Sebastian’s a blank wall, though, just considering him like he might consider a sculpture he can’t quite make sense of. Vaguely disinterested, a little bored. But that’s Sebastian--there’s got to be something more in his head-- 

“Well, if you want me to show you, I’d be happy to,” he says, smirking. “Might be my only shot to see Blaine naked.” 

“I didn’t say I wanted _you_ to show me,” Kurt insists, but Sebastian waves him off. 

“Look, that’s what I’ve got to offer,” he says, sliding out of the booth. “You let me know if you want to take it. I show you how to Dom. You get some experience, I get a good time, I get to see Blaine naked, everyone wins.” 

“You mean _you_ win.” 

Sebastian leans down, and his breath is hot on Kurt’s face. 

“ _Everyone_ wins, Kurt,” he says quietly. “I may not like you, but hate does some great things in bed. Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it.” 

Kurt actually _hasn’t_ thought about it before--but Sebastian is very, very close, and he smells good, and Blaine’s told him before why he found Sebastian attractive. Having Sebastian look at _him_ like he’s meat is--actually flattering, just like Blaine said, in opposition to how Kurt usually feels when he feels like meat. Someone with self-proclaimed high standards looking like he’d like to do nothing more than ravish him, someone who’d previously never given a hint of attraction--it _is_ a little bit of a thrill, even if Kurt’s not Sebastian’s biggest fan. 

“Not a second,” Kurt says anyway. “And keep your filthy thoughts away from me.” 

“You’re full of shit,” Sebastian says, and with that he’s gone, sauntering away and leaving Kurt with a heavy blush on his cheeks that he didn’t even realize was there, _shit_ , fuck his alabaster skin, _goddamnit--_

He’s going to have to talk to Blaine about this. 

\-- 

Blaine takes it with approximately the amount of shock Kurt expects. 

“He wants to _show_ you?” Blaine asks. He’d known about the meeting, given Kurt his consent to talk to Sebastian about their intentions, but apparently he’d expected no more than Kurt had--maybe some talking, maybe a referral to someone else. Not this. 

“I know,” Kurt says, nodding back to him. “Weird, right?” 

“Yeah,” Blaine says. “I mean...I kind of half-expected him to try to convince you he could show _me_ \--” 

“Oh my god, I know!” 

Blaine laughs. 

“Oh my god, Kurt--” he falls sideways on the couch, leans into Kurt’s shoulder, and sniggers. “Sebastian hit on you!” 

“Do _not_ , I already know--” 

Blaine looks up at him sidelong. 

“So...was it like I said?” 

Kurt sighs. 

“Yes,” he admits. “Not that I want to start a weird texty relationship with him--” 

“Ouch. Kurt, come on.” 

“I know, I know,” Kurt groans. “I’m sorry, we agreed it was behind us.” 

“Look, it’s okay--it’s gonna come up,” Blaine says. “If--if we’re considering this. Are we considering this?” 

Kurt grimaces a little, rocking his head back and forth, not quite willing to come out with it. But Blaine’s looking up at him, pretty wide eyes, expectant, and he can’t just leave Blaine hanging. 

“Are you comfortable with it?” he asks. “Would it totally weird you out?” 

“I’m a little surprised you’re willing,” Blaine says, “but honestly, no. I mean...I’m a little worried about how he’d...um...be, with me. Like--I’m not sure I’m comfortable with him touching me--” 

“No, he wouldn’t be allowed to if you didn’t want it,” Kurt insists. “I’d rather he didn’t, honestly, if he makes you uncomfortable.” 

“Are you worried about me--um--” 

“No,” Kurt says. “I trust you. I know you wouldn’t do anything...untoward. Anything we didn’t explicitly agree upon.” 

Blaine nods, looking a little awkward. Kurt pushes through it. 

“So...no touching with you two,” he says. “What other rules would we have? If...we decided to go through with this.” 

Blaine considers. 

“Well, obviously protection,” he says, and Kurt rolls his eyes, _of course._ “Um...I guess I’d want you totally in control? I mean, you don’t let Sebastian...take the reins. I feel like he might do that.” 

“I’d be totally in control from the moment he appeared,” Kurt promises. “Now...what… _boundaries_ do you want? Um...physically. For me and him?” 

Blaine bites his lips and makes his thinking face for several long moments before his eyes start to flick at Kurt nervously. Kurt notices, takes his hands, and shifts to face him. 

“You can tell me,” Kurt says. “I don’t have to agree, but I promise I’ll at least listen.” 

Blaine slumps a little, and gives Kurt a crooked smile. 

“I--kind of don’t want any?” he says. “Um--I just...it’s kind of hot to imagine you...um, with him. Especially...especially like this.” 

“You mean...Dominating him,” Kurt says, testing out the feel of the word on his tongue. It’s still new, still a little strange, but it’ll settle. If Kurt can learn French entirely on his own time--which he did, in eighth grade--he can learn to speak D/s. 

Blaine nods, doing the lip-biting thing again. It’s a particular habit of his when he’s nervous. Kurt thinks about some of the things he’s read, about a Dom helping his sub to relax, to productively deal with anxiety, and he decides to go for it. Blaine can tell him if he goes wrong. 

He lifts his hand and lifts Blaine’s chin with a finger, running his thumb over his lips. 

“Hey,” he says softly. “Don’t worry. We can work all of this out. We just have to learn how to communicate openly. So I don’t want to see you biting those pretty lips into pieces. That’s my job.” 

He smirks when he says it, hopes to lighten the demand with a joke, but Blaine lets out his breath in a gust and leans into Kurt’s touch, his mouth falling open, his tongue just touching the bottom lip. And Kurt cannot resist that. 

He leans in and kisses his fiance, nice and slow. Blaine whines into it, leaning in, tilting his head back, opening up for Kurt, and Kurt presses in deeper, sliding his tongue into Blaine’s mouth. Blaine remains mostly passive, simply sucking Kurt’s tongue when he can, stroking it with his own only when it’s in his mouth, and after a minute Kurt realizes Blaine’s not even touching him. He pulls back--Blaine’s hands are clasped in his lap. 

“You--you can touch me, honey,” Kurt says uncertainly. Blaine laughs weakly. 

“Um--sorry, I was--uh--being submissive. I--kind of liked having you running the show.” 

Kurt can’t help but smile at that, very much pleased. 

“Well--how about we finish up making some rules, and then we’ll keep...experimenting with that.” 

Blaine nods. 

“Okay.” 

\-- 

**To Sebastian:** We’re in. When are you free? 

**From Sebastian:** Fri @ 8? 

**To Sebastian:** Text me your address. We will be using your apartment. Have fresh sheets on your bed. Clean any and all toys you have, and have them ready for my selection. I expect this to be done before we arrive at 8 o’clock. We will be there on the hour. Dress nicely, provide wine, we will be bringing dessert. 

**From Sebastian:** I like you bossy 

**To Sebastian:** Well that’s new. Are you going to follow my orders? 

**From Sebastian:** Keep up the attitude. I just might 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting delays. Thems the ropes. Part 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete list of Warnings/Kinks: D/s (Dom!Kurt, sub!Blaine, sub!Sebastian), communication kink, brief effeminaphobic insult (it is called out and shut down), bitchy frenemy relationship, discussions of casual sexual relationship, threesome, blowjobs, deepthroating, minor comeplay, premature ejaculation, teasing, minor edging, spanking (punishment), blindfolding, light bondage, rimming, barebacking, fingering, marking, hyperflexible sex, mild body worship, light intergluteal, prostate stimulation (with vibrator), gagging (with cock), let me know if I missed anything.

Sebastian answers their knock within seconds.

“Come on in,” he says, allowing them to walk past. Kurt puts a hand on the dip of Blaine’s lower back and crowds up behind him, maintaining eye contact with Sebastian the whole time, almost _challenging_ him. But Sebastian looks down--his eyes fall somewhere around Kurt’s knees. Which is… _interesting._

Kurt follows Blaine into the apartment, and notes the wine and glasses on the coffee table ahead of them. He nods to the couch, murmuring a quick order for Blaine to go sit, which he follows silently, setting their little dessert box on the coffee table. Kurt turns to Sebastian and looks him up and down, setting his shoulder bag on the ground next to the door.

He’s wearing an outfit Kurt himself might have chosen. White button-up with a pale grey pinstripe, dark grey tie that _almost_ matches his slacks. He’s got a black belt and black shoes to finish the muted look, but his tie clip is something truly wonderful. It’s in the shape of an arrow, silver shaft with red gold tip and fletching. It’s understated, but unique. Kurt reaches out a finger to touch it.

“I like this,” he says approvingly, and Sebastian smiles, peeking up at him.

“I thought you might,” he says, and Kurt realizes then that he wore it _specifically_ for Kurt. Kurt bites back a grin and the urge to bounce.

“I approve,” Kurt says with stronger certainty, bending down just a little to catch Sebastian’s eyes. When they meet, Sebastian _latches_ on, staring right into Kurt’s eyes, and there’s a sudden heat between them that’s never managed to manifest before.

But the anticipation...it’s like the flint to the steel that’s always been between them, something cool spawning something hotter. And when Kurt breaks the contact to look over at Blaine, waiting patiently on the couch, looking between them excitedly, he realizes they’re about to have some tinder as well.

“Come on,” Kurt says to Sebastian. “We have a list of rules we need to go over before we begin. And dessert to eat,” he adds mischievously.

He walks over to the couch, pausing just before where Blaine sits.

“I think you’d look much better kneeling,” he says musingly, idly grabbing a throw pillow and tossing it on the ground. “Go ahead.”

Blaine shifts over to the pillow and drops down, facing inward between the couch and the coffee table. Kurt smiles and sits in his vacated seat on the center cushion of the couch, petting his hair fondly.

“My good boy,” he says. The words test well on his tongue, affectionate and easy, and Blaine’s bright smile make it that much better.

Kurt smiles in return and then looks to Sebastian, who’s hovering uncertainly. It’s a different look on him from the usual casual confidence, and Kurt kind of likes it. He likes feeling like Sebastian might be vulnerable. _Human._

He grabs the other throw pillow and lays it on his other side.

“Kneel,” he says right at Sebastian, who smirks and looks instantly more settled.

He’s...kind of a natural at this, Kurt realizes. He’s getting the same thing Blaine is getting, some kind of stability. He and Blaine had talked it over extensively, and he’d done so much research that his browser had started tailoring his ads to it. Seeing it in someone besides his fiance, seeing it in someone he’d never expected to see it in, seeing it in anyone at all--it’s like proof, validation. And it allows the part of him that likes control to coalesce in his gut, instinct finding a new outlet, and it feels _good_.

It feels even better when Sebastian follows his order unquestioningly. If Kurt were a cat, he’d be purring.

“Very good boy,” he says, pleased, and Sebastian’s mouth drops open just a little bit, his tongue wetting his lower lip in a very Blaine-like manner. He pets his hair as well, and he relaxes into the touch.

Satisfied that the boys are both happy where they are, facing each other but totally focused on Kurt himself, Kurt leans forward. He grabs the dessert box, opening it to reveal very tiny lemon cheesecakes, enough each for about one bite.

“Blaine, honey, would you pour the wine?”

Blaine does as he’s told, kneeling up to pop the cork on the bottle of wine, which is presumably ridiculously expensive, judging by the label. Kurt’s not a wine aficionado, so he’s not really sure, but he’d asked Sebastian to provide a sweet, fruity wine, and when Blaine finishes pouring them a small measure of wine each and Kurt can lift the glass to his nose, it definitely _smells_ fruity.

He takes a sip. It’s very sweet, and he can tastes berries on his tongue. Perfect.

He sets the glass down and lifts a cheesecake out of the box, turning first to Blaine, who looks up and swallows the sip of wine he’d taken.

“Here you go, honey,” he says, holding the cheesecake out. Blaine starts to lift a hand, but Kurt quickly shakes his head. “No hands.”

Blaine nods and leans forward, opening his mouth tentatively. Kurt meets him, sliding the little dessert between his lips, smiling when Blaine sucks his fingers in along with the cheesecake with a glance through his eyelashes. He pulls them back, pulling Blaine’s lower lip a little as he goes, smirking when Blaine shuts his eyes at the sensation.

But Kurt has more than just his fiance to consider. He looks to Sebastian, who’s watching Blaine, clearly aroused. Kurt reaches for another cheesecake.

“I’d like for you to listen carefully, Sebastian,” Kurt says, offering the cheesecake, raising an eyebrow. This is the real test--if Sebastian will be able to allow himself to be silenced, allow himself to give Kurt the control he used to try to wrestle from him.

Sebastian leans forward, takes the cheesecake into his mouth with a suggestive slide of his tongue along Kurt’s fingers, his stare intense on Kurt’s face. And then, silently, he drops his eyes and nods, letting his head bow as he slowly chews, fingers stroking the stem of his wine glass in his lap.

 _Very_ good.

“Okay then,” Kurt says, unable to help being a little smug. “Listen carefully.”

He looks to Blaine, who nods eagerly, and settles back on the couch with a little cheesecake of his own, nibbling at it, savoring its taste piece by piece. A good warmup for how he plans to handle things tonight.

“Sebastian, you will not be touching Blaine without my express permission. The same goes for you, Blaine. And neither of you will be touching yourselves, either. The only one with that right tonight is me. Am I understood?”

Both boys nod, and Kurt takes a humming breath--this is going _well_ , he feels like he’s in his element.

“Furthermore, no one will be allowed to orgasm without my permission. And I want you to ask before you speak, but I encourage any and all noises beyond that. Of course, you’re allowed to safeword at any time--I think it would be best if we utilized basic safewords? Red, yellow, green?”

The subs both nod silently, and Kurt grins.

“Good boys. Beyond that, I simply want you to follow orders. I will tell you if you go wrong, but I’ll only tell you once. If you disobey deliberately, or you forget any of the rules or orders after your first warning, I will punish you according to your...transgression.”

He clears his throat, and then debates for a moment. He has a list in his bag--and this is the part he really wasn’t sure about, but he’s in charge here--he has to be firm, has to make his decision. And this is honestly the best way.

“Blaine, I’d like you to go get my bag from by the door,” he says. And then, with a stroke of inspiration, he halts Blaine before he starts to rise. “I didn’t say you could get up. I’ll allow you to walk once you have the bag, but until then…”

He trails off, and Blaine nods, taking a shaky breath. He turns tentatively before dropping to all fours, crawling across the room.

God, he looks good. His ass is presented, round and perfect, swaying as he crawls, just a little awkward. And Kurt can see why--there’s a clear bulge at the front of his pants; he’s clearly affected by this, and Kurt’s groin tightens with his own arousal as he realizes and watches closely. Blaine reaches the bag, grabs it, and with a deep breath, he rises, putting himself completely on display. As he walks back, Kurt bites his lip and outright stares at his fly straining over his erection, fighting to tent the tight fabric. Kurt wants to mouth at it, tease him til he’s begging, til he can’t help but come--

Which would be against the rules. He’d have to be punished. And Blaine has already told Kurt that he wants that…

But first things first.

Blaine drops to his knees and sets the bag at Kurt’s feet. Kurt leans over and kisses his forehead in thanks, lifting the bag into his lap, letting it put a little weight on his cock, easing the desperate need for stimulation as he opens it and rifles through.

“I have here a list of the things that Blaine and I would like to experiment with, and different sexual acts we are comfortable performing tonight,” he announces, glancing over at Sebastian, who’s trembling faintly, breathing through his mouth, eyes darting between Kurt and Blaine until Kurt speaks, at which time he settles his attention. “Now, we’ll have a few questions for you before we even begin looking into any of these, but after we talk, I would be willing to show appreciation for any insight you could provide through the demonstration of any of these...kinks.”

He presents the list to Sebastian, who takes it and looks it over quickly, nodding and smirking as he goes. When he’s finished, he sets the list on the coffee table and looks up expectantly, but he doesn’t say anything. _Good._

“Now,” Kurt continues. “Why don’t we get a little more comfortable for our conversation? Sebastian, why don’t you remove your tie.”

He makes sure his stare is challenging, dominant--and Sebastian follows his order, doesn’t meet his gaze, removing the tie clip carefully from his shirt and leaving it around the tie before loosening the tie itself, pulling it free and folding it up loosely before leaving it on the coffee table. Kurt nods approvingly.

“Good boy. Blaine? Why don’t you remove your bowtie?”

Kurt keeps going, suggesting little things they can remove, remaining as calm and casual as possible while the two men become increasingly, visibly affected with each article of clothing removed, while Kurt sits easily and watches, still perfectly put together and totally clothed himself. In fact, it almost becomes a friendly competition--who removes the clothing best, whose coy looks at Kurt are the most tempting, whose body can be revealed more sensually. And Kurt suspects there’s a certain excitement from both of them from undressing in front of each other as well--Blaine is rarely more excited than when he’s desired, likes when Kurt reacts strongly to the attraction between them. And having Kurt looking at him, having _Sebastian_ sneak glances at him as well, feeling like he’s being _watched_ \--Kurt knows that’s a huge turn on for him.

Sebastian, on the other hand, seems perfectly calm. He’s definitely comfortable in his skin, in the ever-faster approach to nudity. When he and Blaine are both kneeling for Kurt in their underwear--white with thick black-trimmed short-leg boxer briefs on Sebastian, Blaine in whimsical purple and yellow striped briefs--they’re both clearly hard and fighting the urge to act on it, but Sebastian remains still and silent, while Blaine licks his lips and whines, his hips twitching just a little bit.

“Mmm, very nice,” Kurt says. And it is--who knew he’d be so turned on by two men kneeling and hard because of him? Not that he hasn’t had some illicit fantasies about it before, but he’d always thought it would remain a fantasy. It’s _so_ much better than what he’d imagined, though.

He leans forward and takes out another cheesecake, turning to Sebastian first this time.

“I think we should give you something for obeying so nicely,” he suggests. He places the cheesecake gently between his teeth, leaning forward and offering it up. Sebastian smiles and leans in, opening his mouth around the other side of the treat, allowing Kurt to push it into his mouth with his tongue, just a bare slip between his lips before retreating, a teasing brush of their mouths, and then he’s pulling back and turning to his fiance.

“Would _you_ like another bite, honey? As a reward for being so good?” he asks, leaning forward into Blaine space and offering another cheesecake gently from his own mouth again.

Blaine whines and surges in, taking the cheesecake and Kurt’s tongue eagerly, trying to follow Kurt as he leans back, not allowing Blaine any more than he gave Sebastian--just a tease, just a taste.

He grabs his wine and sips, eating the final cheesecake himself, sucking his fingers clean afterward and then draining the rest of his wine glass.

“So, we have some things to discuss now,” he says, and Blaine whimpers, his knees spreading, dropping closer to the floor and flexing his hips like he’s imagining riding Kurt--which he well might be. Kurt reaches out and strokes the side of Blaine’s face, allowing Blaine to nuzzle into his hand, laying kisses over his palm.

Is he really that desperate? Has Kurt _made_ him that desperate? He hasn’t really done anything yet, but a few orders and making him do a little striptease and he’s clasping his own wrists behind his back in an effort not to touch, to follow Kurt’s commands, trembling and sweating and leaking a tiny dark spot into his underwear. And while Sebastian isn’t as obviously affected, he’s still taking deep, steadying breaths, still hard and tense, obviously working to hold himself back.

This kind of power is...definitely something Kurt likes.

“Mmm, that’s very nice, Blaine,” Kurt says, pulling back after a moment, “but we’re in the middle of something. I need you to pay attention now.”

Blaine nods, and pulls back, panting, lowering his head and closing his eyes for a moment before looking back up. He looks totally transported, and it’s an absolutely stunning look on him, with his huge expressive eyes and gently flushed skin.

Kurt settles back down, leaning back on the couch, and turns to Sebastian.

“Now,” he says. “I’d like you to tell me what it is you get out of submitting. What, in your opinion, is the point? What...does it fulfill? Speak freely, and take your time.”

Blaine makes a high little noise at the last bit, but Kurt ignores him and focuses on Sebastian, who looks down, considering.

“The main goal for me is subspace,” Sebastian finally says. “It doesn’t really matter to me what happens--not like I couldn’t have kinky sex without the whole sub thing. The point of being a specifically a sub means that I want to give up control and let someone else take over for a while. Some people want a Dom all the time, want to give up their power--that’s not me. But I feel like I need it sometimes. Need to shut off my brain. A Dom can do that.”

Kurt nods, looking to Blaine. “Does that sound like what you want?”

Blaine bites his lip.

“Yes?” he says. “I mean...I kind of like the sound of--of having a Dom all the time? Like...I like when you pick out my outfits, or decide where we’re going to eat, or what our schedules are. I like giving you control, because...because I trust you to decide what’s best. And--and trusting you like that, giving you that--it feels really good. But I like the sound of subspace, too,” he hastens to add. “I’m uh--not sure I’ve felt it? I think I could’ve gotten close--”

“It feels like everything goes quiet,” Sebastian says. “Like you’re half-asleep.”

“I don’t know,” Blaine admits. “I just--I want what it sounds like? Like--I want to let myself completely go when I’m with you--I just don’t know how?”

“I think I get what you’re saying,” Kurt says. “And we can work on getting there. Is there anything else?”

“Blaine mentioned trust,” Sebastian says. “It’s not _always_ about that--I don’t always totally trust the guys I’m with, but when it happens, it’s better. They can push my limits, make me feel things I normally can’t. Like it’s just super intense. Being _made_ to do things, feel things, that most people would be afraid to make me feel? That most people would be afraid _to_ feel? It’s a fucking rush.”

“I totally get that,” Blaine says. “It’s like...like making yourself go on a roller coaster, or like--Kurt, it’s like when you master a new dance move that was _really_ hard to learn. It might’ve hurt doing all that practicing and movement, it might’ve taken a lot out of you, but there’s just so much _relief_ and you feel good about yourself--”

“That’s a great way of putting, actually,” Sebastian says.

Blaine beams. “Thank you, Sebastian.”

“So you like to be pushed--you like the limits to be stretched?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian agrees. “You’re put through the wringer, you feel _so_ much, it’s like--the harder you feel that, the harder you snap back afterward, the deeper you go into subspace. It’s like a reaction.”

“Does it have to be subspace every time?” Kurt asks.

“Not really,” Sebastian says. “When you think about it, it’s all chemicals. Subspace is like taking a tranquilizer--sometimes, you don’t get there, and it’s more like having a couple beers. It’s all relaxing, but obviously one works a lot harder than the other.”

“I think what I’ve had so far is the beers,” Blaine says. “When we’ve...experimented before?”

Kurt nods. “I remember you kind of flopping around afterwards.”

Blaine giggles, and Kurt smiles along, forever pleased when he makes Blaine laugh. But this time, he gets the added bonus of Sebastian snickering as well, and the pleasure of making them feel good wells up strongly in his chest.

And that’s pretty much what _he’s_ been getting out of it. There’s something very satisfying about doing something well, and Kurt Hummel has always excelled at what he put his mind to. Excelling at doing something well not only for himself, but for others? He’s experienced it with Blaine, done his best to make him happy, and succeeding at that, at taking care of him--that feels perfect, because he’s putting both his mind _and_ his heart into it. And from the discussion, he’s starting to see that he’s kind of been Blaine’s Dom all along--Elliott was right to see it, Sebastian saw it too, probably everyone saw it in some way. Kurt provides a certain...stability for Blaine, whose control is due to necessity and habit and not due to the peace it gives him like Kurt’s does.

He can take that control for a while. He just has to know he can do it.

“I think it’s time we moved this along,” he says. “Sebastian, I want you to take that list I gave you, and this pen--” he whips one from the bag and proffers it. “--and go into your bedroom. Take a minute to circle what you think we should do, to help me practice this and get the hang of what I’m supposed to do, and to help you get into subspace. That’s the goal for you tonight. So do that, and then make sure any applicable toys are available for me to choose from. When that’s ready, I want you naked, kneeling on the floor, facing the bed. Blaine, you’ll stay with me until we’re ready to go in. Go ahead.”

Sebastian looks up at him, raises an eyebrow.

“What is it?”

“Do I have permission to walk?”

Kurt narrows his eyes at the snarky tone.

“No,” he says firmly, and then glares expectantly. Sebastian drops his eyes again, giving in, and then rolls up the paper and tucks both it and the pen into the waistband of his underwear at his hip before turning and crawling away. Kurt smiles and watches him go.

“Kurt?”

Kurt turns to Blaine.

“Yes?”

“May I--speak?”

“Go ahead, sweetheart. And why don’t you come up here and sit with me for a minute?”

Blaine climbs up onto the couch, and Kurt pulls him over and onto his lap, letting Blaine straddle him. He cups Blaine through his briefs with one hand, holding the back of his neck with the other, and leans in.

“So what’s up?” Kurt asks, and then he latches onto a spot high on Blaine’s chest with teeth and lips and _sucks._

“ _Ahhhh,_ fuck, _Kurt--_ ”

Kurt pulls off.

“First warning. You’re supposed to be telling me something.”

He goes right back to his work, pressing his heel hard into Blaine’s crotch, feeling the stuttering of his breath beneath his lips.

“I--I like the way you look at Sebastian,” he groans out. “Um--when he was crawling away, specifically? You--you looked so hot--like you were going to--um--”

“Like I was going to…”

Blaine whimpers as Kurt bites down hard on another spot, rocking into his hand. Kurt drops his other hand down and dips it into Blaine’s briefs, kneading one side of his ass.

“Like you were going to fucking _devour_ him, _fuck_ \--”

“Would you like to see that?” Kurt murmurs, shoving the briefs down and running a finger up Blaine’s crack. “Like to see me bury my face in his ass, make him beg for it--”

“Oh god, oh god--”

“Don’t come,” Kurt says, pulling his hands away. Blaine throws his head back and _breathes_ , long, shaky breaths. Kurt pets his shoulders and arms, smirking at the purpling bruises he’d sucked all over Blaine’s chest, five separate marks in the shape of his mouth. And god, that had to be painful, but Blaine had just wanted _more--_

Maybe that’s what it’s like. Maybe it’s the pleasure and the pain, the strain and the pleasing result, that little mark of claiming. A reminder.

“I--I want to see you--um--Dom him,” Blaine says, after he’s calmed a little. “I--I think it’d be really hot to see you make someone feel...sort of the way I feel. Like I get to watch how good you are at this.”

Kurt pulls Blaine down into a deep kiss, arms up around Blaine’s shoulders, holding him, tight and intimate.

“We should go to Sebastian,” Blaine gasps when Kurt pulls away. Kurt hums.

“I think making him wait has been fun, don’t you?”

Blaine grins and buries his face in Kurt’s neck.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For doing this. For...for being open to it. For trusting me.”

Kurt kisses his temple and starts to maneuver his underwear off of him.

“You’ve been trusting me with everything for most of our relationship,” he says. “I think the least I could do is return the favor.”

\--

Sebastian is kneeling when Kurt walks into the room, Blaine crawling behind him. And it’s almost enough to take Kurt’s mind off of what Blaine’s ass must look like, because Sebastian has finally started to crack.

The bed is on the right wall, and Sebastian is facing it, so all Kurt can see is his back--tan, lithe, little freckles over his shoulders, which are drawn appealingly together as he holds his wrists crossed over his ass. But he’s clearly trembling, his muscles jumping and gleaming dully with sweat. Kurt walks forward, nods to the floor next to Sebastian for Blaine, and then walks up to stand over where his subs will kneel together.

And Sebastian’s cock is _straining_ , long and veiny and purple at the head. He’s clearly in a state, the waiting having loosened something from before, his eyes closed, his control unraveling. Making him wait in here was a genius idea, then, something Kurt is pleased to continue.

Without a word, he takes a seat on the edge of the bed, plucking the list from its place next to him, shaking it out and reading it over quickly, nothing what’s been circled.

_Sensation play. Spanking. Bondage. Sensory deprivation. Edging._

Sebastian’s also gone ahead and added a note, a little line from the grouping of activities that were, to all appearances, totally vanilla. Blowjobs, rimming, fingering, anal sex. He’s written, _anything you want, hot stuff._

Kurt rolls his eyes and sets the list on the nightstand, next to the pen he’d provided.

“Okay then,” Kurt says. “I think you boys have been very well behaved for me, so I’m going to offer you your choice of reward. You can even discuss between yourselves what you want.”

He has their full attention. Good.

“You can either continue kneeling there and watch me undress, or you can undress me yourselves. Let me know when you decide.”

Blaine and Sebastian turn to each other, and all it takes is a smirk from Sebastian and a frantic nod from Blaine before Sebastian turns back.

“We’d like to do it,” he says.

Kurt smiles, honestly flattered at the speed at which they’d decided that.

“Very well, then,” he says, unable to help being a little breathless. He stands. “You’re allowed to touch me however you want, and you can stand if you need to. But I expect my clothes to be properly folded and cared for.”

They look up at him expectantly, and he nods. “Go ahead.”

Sebastian stands and slips behind him, reaching his arms around either side to get at his shirt and tie, while Blaine remains kneeling, leaning in to press his face into Kurt’s groin, mouthing at the bulge there, his hands running up the backs of Kurt’s legs.

This--this is _perfect._

All he has to do is stand and enjoy what they’re doing for him. _Serving_ him, carefully removing each article of clothing, pausing to make sure everything is gently laid aside, folded and neatly stacked on the low dresser nearby. And they take their time, stroking revealed skin, kissing bits of him along the slide of fabric slowly removed. It’s sensual and erotic and Kurt finds himself struggling to catch his breath by the time he’s down to his underwear. The difference is, the boys couldn’t do anything when they were breathless--but he can.

“Sebastian,” he says, “why don’t you rest your head on my shoulder and watch Blaine suck me off?”

Sebastian moans, pressing himself into Kurt’s back, wrapping his arms around his torso and kissing the side of his neck. Blaine looks up hopefully, and Kurt nods.

“Go ahead and take them off,” he says, and Blaine does exactly as he’s told, removing the deep red briefs from his ass with strong fingers, easing them over his cock and then guiding them down his legs.

A quick step, and he’s naked, bared. But he’s still so much in control, even as Blaine presses into his legs again, massaging his calves, something that always makes him melt. “I want you to give us a good show, Blaine,” Kurt says. “I know how much you like to do this. I doubt it will be a problem for you?”

Blaine shakes his head, cupping the back of Kurt’s thighs and burying his face at the line of his hip, breathing in deeply and kissing gently, his eyes closed, totally arrested by the feel and scent of him--he always is.

“Then don’t keep me waiting,” Kurt says, and Blaine seems all too happy to oblige.

He opens his mouth wide and sinks down over Kurt’s cock, sucking him in about halfway before hollowing his cheeks on the way back, drawing a groan out of Kurt’s mouth and a fresh spill of precome from his slit. He returns the groan as he bobs forward again, and Kurt reaches down to thread his fingers into Blaine’s hair.

“That’s it,” he encourages, feeling Sebastian’s arms tighten around him when Blaine gets to work, easily rocking his head back and forth, taking Kurt deeper and deeper as he goes until he’s all the way down with each movement forward.

“Fuck,” Sebastian whispers, and Kurt can’t even try to calm his quivering gasps for air.

“God, he’s so pretty isn’t he?” Kurt says, and if this wouldn’t make millions recorded then the audience would be stupid. “He’s so good at this. Want to see?”

Sebastian nods, and Kurt grabs his hands and curls them around his hips before returning his grasp to Blaine’s hair.

“Blaine, honey, I’m going to fuck your mouth,” he says. “Can you take it?”

Blaine nods and makes a positive sound in his throat, still sucking Kurt happily, his hands digging hard into Kurt’s ass now. Kurt hums approvingly and lets his head rest back on Sebastian’s shoulder.

“Help me out here, Sebastian,” Kurt says. “You set the pace.”

Sebastian holds tight onto his hips and goes for it when Blaine stills, pushing his hips forward and watching as he slides right into Blaine’s mouth, gagging him a little when he slides down his throat and then pulls back out. A few more long, slow strokes, and Sebastian is gasping, rocking along with Kurt, his cock sliding between where Blaine’s hands hold him spread. They find a rhythm, and soon enough they’re all moving together, and there’s no telling who’s moan that was, or who was cursing as Sebastian held Kurt still and Kurt held Blaine’s head all the way down to feel him swallowing around his tip.

“Oh god, you’re gonna make me come,” Kurt says, thrusting faster, forcing Sebastian’s hands to follow along instead of guiding, and Blaine takes it, bobbing his head again and doing wicked things with his tongue.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ \--”

He tenses, and one more hard suck brings him off, coming with throbbing spurts into Blaine’s mouth, pushing his ass wantingly back against Sebastian’s cock.

And then he feels a splash of something warm across his lower back.

“Fuck, fuck, shit, goddamnit.”

Blaine pulls off of Kurt, and stares up as Kurt blinks and turns. Unless he’s very much mistaken, Sebastian just _came on him._

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Sebastian says, falling to his knees. “Fuck. That was so hot, and you were fucking back on me, and I couldn’t fucking help it, shit.”

“Clean it up,” Kurt commands, and Sebastian instantly starts _licking it up_ , which wasn’t what Kurt intended but whatever.

While Sebastian does that, Kurt looks back down at Blaine, stroking his jaw and smiling down at him lovingly.

“You were very, very good, Blaine,” Kurt says. “Made me feel so good. You should be proud of yourself.”

Blaine looks like the sun just came out after a rainy week, and Kurt can’t help but grin back.

“Done. Sorry.”

Kurt gives Blaine a parting smile and then turns to face Sebastian.

“You know what this means, don’t you?”

“You’re going to punish me.”

“That’s right. Up on the bed please, all fours, ass up.”

Sebastian crawls up and buries his face in the mattress, clasping his hands behind his head, effectively hiding him. But his ass is up in the air, tight and freckled in a way that makes Kurt want to spend time biting.

“Blaine, would you go out to the living room and grab our bag? You can walk.”

Blaine goes, and Kurt turns to Sebastian, bending down and rubbing over his back.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asks. “How am I doing?”

Sebastian chuckles, muffled, but he doesn’t lift his head.

“Barely know what the fuck you need me for,” he says, “but I’m not gonna complain now.”

“Feel free to chime in with any suggestions.”

“Sure thing. Just make sure to warm me up before you really hit me, okay? And I mean _really_ hit me.”

The phrasing unsettles Kurt a little--he doesn’t quite like to think of this as _hitting_ even though that’s technically what it is. But he just nods and starts to rub over Sebastian’s ass, warming it up with his palms while Blaine comes back in.

“I’ve got supplies here of my own,” Kurt says. “I’m going to tie you up, okay?”

Sebastian nods, and Kurt takes the bag and pulls two scarves from it--smooth and strong, and nothing Kurt would keep in his wardrobe anymore, so able to be destroyed if need be. He takes Sebastian’s wrists and puts them together above his head, guiding his hands to clasp together before he winds the scarf in a figure eight around his thin wrists.

A quick tie off to clamp down the center of the makeshift cuffs, and Kurt takes the second scarf, winding it around the center a few more times before tying it up to the headboard. It makes Sebastian look like he’s bowing down, prostrate like a pilgrim. Kurt smiles at it.

He checks the fit, and Sebastian tests it. It works fine. So Kurt climbs up on the bed between his knees, one hand on each cheek of his ass, rubbing and massaging until the skin is warm.

“Blaine, go ahead and relax, but keep an eye on us,” Kurt instructs. “Make sure you’re paying attention, this could end up being you.”

Blaine nods, and then suddenly Sebastian’s wriggling.

“Wait, wait.”

“What is it?” Kurt asks, concerned.

“Can I--um--fuck, can I ask for something?”

“Of course,” Kurt says.

“Could you--fuck, could you gag me? I--I want to...I get loud. Want something in my mouth. And--and a blindfold? Can I have that, please?”

Kurt feels a touch on his shoulder, and Blaine’s there, holding another scarf from the bag. Kurt takes it--a good blindfold, he can easily tie this around Sebastian’s head--

“Um. Kurt? Can I have a word?”

Another swoop of concern, and Kurt turns to Sebastian and starts blindfolding him.

“Can you wait just a minute, Sebastian?” he asks, tying off the scarf. “We’ll be right nearby.”

“Go on.”

Kurt turns to Blaine and pulls him into a corner, stroking his hands.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Blaine fidgets, looking over at Sebastian and biting his lip. Kurt bounces his hands a little, pulling his attention back. Blaine takes a breath.

“Canhetouchme?”

“Can he--what now?”

“Can--um...I think I changed my mind. I _did_ change my mind. I’d--I’d be comfortable with him touching me. Um...can he? Can--can we remove that rule? Oh, god, please don’t be mad--”

“I’m not mad, not mad at all,” Kurt says, pulling Blaine into a hug that shouldn’t be as non-sexual as it is, with both of them being thoroughly naked. But Blaine needs some comfort and assurance right now, and this is how Kurt knows how to give it. “Baby, the only reason that rule was put in place was for your comfort. If you’re comfortable, I can allow you two to touch each other. I’m not worried here.”

“I just--god, I have an idea, and I don’t even know if it’s good--”

“Ssh, I’m still in control here,” Kurt assures. “If I don’t think the idea is a good one, we won’t do it, and that’ll be it. No one will fault you for an idea here.”

Blaine sighs in relief and licks his lips.

“Um--I think it would be--really hot? If Sebastian...was gagged on me. On...on my dick.”

Kurt blinks, and the image unfolds in his mind. And it’s--it’s really good. _Very_ hot, indeed.

“I’ll put it to him,” Kurt says, “but I have no problem, sweetheart.”

Blaine nods, and Kurt pulls him back to the bed with a smile.

“Sebastian, Blaine had an idea,” Kurt says. “How would you like him to serve as your gag?”

Sebastian pauses for a moment before he appears to understand what Kurt is saying, at which time he groans and writhes, and Kurt notices his cock filling again-- _fuck_ that’s sexy. Kurt knows both he and Blaine are capable of getting hard relatively soon after coming, if they’re really turned on, but seeing it in someone else is fucking _incredible._

“Please, fuck, let me blow him,” Sebastian begs. “Want him in my mouth, wanna suck on him, please--”

“Hold on just one second,” Kurt says, untying the one scarf from the headboard before unwinding the second. He allows Blaine to sit up against the headboard, legs sprawled to either side, and then puts Sebastian’s head in his lap, forbidding him from acting til Kurt’s satisfied. But seeing Blaine clearly eager, Kurt hurries to tie Sebastian’s hands again, this time as he’s holding himself up on his elbows, the angle just slightly different, tucked against his chest.

When they’re ready, Kurt kneels back behind him, checking his ass again. It’s still warm--Kurt’s not an expert at this, but that’s what his research said, so he’ll go with it. He taps Sebastian’s ass a few times, light little swats, and nods to Blaine.

“Gag him.”

Blaine guides Sebastian’s mouth over his cock, and a gust of breath leaves him as Sebastian starts up a sloppy rhythm. Kurt can _hear_ it, god, he must want it so badly--

“You’re getting ten,” Kurt announces. “Blaine, you’re going to count them off.”

Kurt waits, letting Sebastian have some fun, watching as Blaine’s stomach curls, his head bowing forward, his legs wide and akimbo as he holds Sebastian’s head, watching him between his legs with his mouth open. When neither are paying the least attention, Kurt lands a heavy blow on Sebastian’s left cheek.

“One,” Blaine gasps, barely audible over Sebastian, who cries out, muffled around Blaine’s cock, his body spasming at the impact. Kurt watches Blaine’s face, watches it twitch and clench up as Sebastian stops yelling and moans long and loud instead, gasping for breath through his nose as he tries to keep up a rhythm.

“Very nice,” Kurt hums, and then lays another smack on the other side.

Sebastian bucks again, and Kurt’s glad he’s taking Sebastian’s advice to really hit him; both times now he’s only gotten more eager as he sucks Blaine, and Blaine’s reacted _beautifully_ to the sensations coupled with the vibrations of his voice. Three more smacks, and Blaine’s flushed and sweating profusely, swearing under his breath.

Kurt lays the sixth smack, and Sebastian’s ass is bright red, but Blaine forgets to count.

“We’re gonna have to do that one again,” Kurt says, and both Sebastian and Blaine whimper. Kurt groans at the sound, well on his way to hard again, and spanks Sebastian again in the same exact place he just had.

Sebastian _screams_ around Blaine’s cock with the pain--Kurt had _not_ taken it easy, and Blaine lets out a tremulous, “Six.”

Kurt bites his lip and knows this won’t last much longer if he keeps going like this. Not for any of them.

“I’m going to give you the last four fast,” he says. “Blaine, count, and make sure not to come. But if you can, fuck his throat. Want you to really cut off those pretty screams.”

Blaine tenses, breathing fast and loud, _hah hah hah._ But he settles eventually, and Kurt looks at him expectantly.

“Y-yes, Kurt,” he keens, and then he puts his hands on Sebastian’s head and _pushes_ him down.

Kurt lifts his left hand, and as soon as it whistles down to collide with Sebastian’s ass, he lifts his right and does the same--then left again, then right.

“Seven--eight--n-nine--ten, _fuck_ \--”

“Don’t come,” Kurt says. “Either of you. I’m not done yet. If you need a break, pull him off, but otherwise, I expect both of you to keep going.”

And then Kurt shimmies down, and with a wicked glance up at Blaine, he buries his face in Sebastian’s ass just like he’d teased, tongue prodding at his shockingly loose hole without any further warmup.

Kurt loses track of what the two are doing outside of his own little world, letting their moans and cries reach him but nothing else. He feels _amazing_ down here, completely in command of every body in the room as he sucks and licks at the wrinkles of skin and muscle under his mouth, thrusting wetly when it opens for him only to clench back down around his tongue. When this happens, he _twists_ , and _fuck_ , Sebastian’s cries are almost better than when he was being spanked, he’s so _responsive--_

“Kurt, I’m gonna come,” Blaine gasps, and Kurt pulls off, kneeling up and reaching over Sebastian’s back to grip his hair and yank him off Blaine’s cock.

“I said no,” Kurt says firmly, and Blaine instantly needs to reach down and squeeze his balls away from his body, sobbing dryly as he leaks a thin stream of precome, his whole body tensed up with the effort not to explode. _Gorgeous._

“Blaine, I want you to lay back and pull up your legs,” Kurt says. He slides off the bed and moves up to untie Sebastian’s wrists and remove his blindfold. “Sebastian, you’re going to open him up for me. I want to fuck him.”

“Shit, _yes_ \--”

“--and I’m going to be doing my best to make you come without permission again,” Kurt adds flippantly. “Where are your toys?”

Sebastian points to the other side of the bed, and there’s a leather bench there, evidently the kind that has hidden storage inside. Kurt walks over, opens it up, and takes a look.

As soon as he sees the bottle of lube, he tosses it to the bed. And then he looks over the selection--several penetrative toys, some straps, some paddling toys, a few things Kurt’s not even sure about. He selects a long, thin vibrator, and that’s it--he doesn’t need to do anything complicated to push Sebastian now. He’s fully capable of making him fall apart with even less than this.

He’s got the proof all over this room.

He climbs up on the bed again and allows Sebastian to use the lubrication first, coating his fingers to use on Blaine. And when Blaine takes the first finger, hissing and relaxing around it, Kurt slicks the vibrator and teases it along Sebastian’s rim.

“Remember,” Kurt says. “No one comes until I say.”

He shoves the vibrator in and turns it on. Sebastian jolts, and Blaine groans as his fingers thrust in hard, rather than slowly adding the second digit like he had apparently been planning. But this is about pushing limits--and Kurt’s going to push hard.

Finding Sebastian’s prostate is easy. He’s spent enough time working on Blaine’s, and even his own. And with a few presses of the vibrator, and a quick change in its speed, Sebastian is barely moving his fingers inside of Blaine, instead hanging his head and making noises that Kurt’s not sure are from pleasure or discomfort.

“I didn’t say you could stop stretching Blaine,” Kurt says sternly, and presses hard down with the vibrator. Sebastian writhes, pained cries falling from him, but he continues to thrust into Blaine anyway, adding a third finger and working him hard.

“Kurt,” Blaine grits out. “Kurt, I need--”

“One of you gets to come now,” Kurt decides aloud, “and one of you has to wait til after I do--which one of you will be which? I’ll let you decide.”

“Let him come,” Blaine says instantly. “I can--I can hold off--wanna come on your cock--”

“Yes, please,” Sebastian agrees, strained voice and heaving breaths, and Kurt works the vibrator faster, his other hand reaching over Sebastian’s back to grasp his shoulder and pull him back hard into it.

“Touch yourself, then. You have permission to come.”

Sebastian strokes himself for less than a minute before he cries out and spills over his fist, thin globs that slide easily from his skin. Kurt turns off the vibrator and then eases it from him, watching as he flops to the side, eyes closed and panting for breath.

And he doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t even move. Kurt reaches up and pets his sweaty hair.

“Nod for me if you’re okay,” Kurt instructs. Sebastian nods. “Are you in subspace?” Another nod. “Do you need anything?” A shake this time. “Okay. We’re right here.”

Kurt turns to Blaine and smiles.

“Shall we continue?”

Without waiting for an answer, Kurt shoves Blaine down, flat on his back, and lifts his legs up. Blaine’s flexible, they’ve discovered that, but Kurt’s never really tested the bounds of it. He gets really tight when he stretches, and Kurt can’t always deal with it. But he’s already come once, and he wants to push Blaine as well--maybe get him to that same place he got Sebastian.

“Think you can take all of me like this?” Kurt asks, and pushes Blaine’s knees almost to his ears. His ass is curled up, and Kurt will be able to sink right down into him and hold his legs up with his weight.

“Y-yes,” Blaine says, his voice shaking.

“You’re okay?” Kurt asks, and Blaine nods.

“Please fuck me,” Blaine pleads. “Please please please please fuck me, fuck me Kurt, need it--”

Kurt lubes himself up and leans onto Blaine’s legs, holding his cock at the base as he draws little patterns around Blaine’s greedy hole.

“I’m going to fuck you hard,” he says in a low whisper, and Blaine’s voice hitches in a whine. “I’m going to _make_ you take it. Are you sure you want this?”

Blaine nods again, fingers scrabbling at Kurt’s shoulders, and Kurt nods in return.

Blaine is _so fucking tight_ in this position, and Kurt has to push hard to slide in. But once he pops past the rings of muscle holding him out, he glides right down until his hips meet Blaine’s ass.

There’s a moment of adjustment. Kurt settles his weight, and Blaine ends up bending his legs over Kurt’s shoulders, his ankles crossing somewhere above and a little behind Kurt’s head. His hands wrap into Kurt’s hair, and Kurt can kiss him if he stretches his neck. He takes one opportunity, and then he pushes his knees firmly into the bed and _thrusts._

Blaine keeps up a steady string of high-pitched, half-formed babbling while Kurt fucks him, true to his word--hard and fast, balls bouncing and slapping when he pistons steadily down into Blaine’s hot, slick ass. Kurt finds himself silent, simply breathing as he focuses on this, focuses on them, on making sure Blaine doesn’t have a moment to breathe himself.

“Kurt--I--it-- _fuck--_ need some-- _thing_ , god--”

“You’re going to come just like this,” Kurt says, and with a few shifts of his knees, he finds the angle he’s looking for.

Blaine reacts much like Sebastian did at the same stimulation, thrashing as much as he can in his folded position, crying out loud, a wail that climbs higher and higher as Kurt hammers home again and again and again--

“Let me help.”

Kurt just nods, knowing Sebastian’s voice even as he can’t turn and look--that would mean looking away from Blaine’s face, mouth open wide around his cries, eyes clenching _almost_ shut, a sliver of hazel and black still focused on Kurt.

And then there’s a quick movement, and Kurt’s legs are spread _just_ enough. He rises up and leans forward again, full weight on Blaine, who bends with it and makes a strangled plea for _harder_ that ends in a gasp.

Kurt feels it, too. A tongue, licking right at the edge of where they’re joined together, drawing along the bottom of his cock and the edge of Blaine’s puffed rim, dragging inside with Kurt’s thrusts.

 _Fuck_ , Sebastian is _licking_ them as they fuck.

That’s as much as Kurt can take. His body cramps up and he comes, grinding deep into Blaine, who sobs in his ear and begs to come. Kurt gasps a quick _do it_ and Blaine goes totally silent, his breath held tight in his chest as he comes all over his own stomach, a huge load built up from being the only one who held off all this time.

Kurt breathes, and slides from Blaine easily as he softens. Blaine is red and looks sore, and Kurt lays a brief, soft kiss to his hole before unfolding him from his position.

He lets Kurt do whatever he wants. His eyes are closed, and he’s breathing deeply, evenly, his muscles going lax in little twitches that Kurt reaches to massage when he catches them.

“He looks fucking beautiful, doesn’t he.”

Kurt glances at Sebastian and then follows his gaze back to Blaine. And he is fucking beautiful--Sebastian’s damn right about that much. He could be asleep but for the faint little smile on his lips, and the way his fingers dig into the bedsheets in gentle little spasms.

“He _is_ beautiful,” Kurt responds. Instantly, Sebastian scoffs.

“Sorry,” he says in a whisper, just after he does it. But Kurt doesn’t even care--he’s allowed to say cheesy things that like, it’s one of the perks of being engaged.

Kurt strokes Blaine’s face gently, and Sebastian slips off the bed.

“I’m gonna go make coffee, I’m not really one for cuddles,” he says, and out he goes. Kurt hardly notices.

After several minutes of holding Blaine, caressing him, he comes to, blinking and smiling with a happy little hum.

“That was awesome.”

Kurt laughs, and Blaine grins, shrugging.

“It was.”

“Yes, it was,” Kurt agrees. “How do you feel?”

Blaine blinks, and then starts snickering.

“Awesome?”

“Oh my god, you came out your IQ,” Kurt says dryly as Blaine just giggles. “Let’s hope the coffee restores it.”

“Coffee?”

Kurt shakes his head.

“I shouldn’t’ve said anything.”

They rise, and wipe themselves off on the already-stained bedsheets. Kurt slips on his underwear, but Blaine stops him from doing more.

“C’mon, let’s have coffee before we even consider leaving.”

And he guides Kurt out, this time, snatching his own underwear from next to the coffee table and wiggling into them with a few pointed winces.

“I’m sorry?” Kurt offers.

“No, you’re not,” Blaine replies. Kurt can’t argue with that.

Sebastian is in the kitchen, just setting out the third coffee cup. He grabs some creamer from the fridge and dumps several packets of sugar onto the counter from a little box of them next to the coffee machine.

“Here you go,” he says, grabbing the full coffee pot and pouring them each a mug. “Congratulations, Kurt, you’re a Dom.”

“Hear, hear,” Blaine cheers, sipping his coffee with a satisfied sigh.

“So I pass the test?” Kurt asks teasingly. He knows exactly how the colors have flown, but he’d like to hear it.

“You were amazing,” Blaine says, putting an arm around Kurt’s waist and kissing his cheek.

Kurt looks up at Sebastian, who smirks.

“Well, you were better than Elliott.”

Kurt almost snorts coffee out of his nose.

“Oh my god, you have to let me tell him that--”

“Not a fucking _chance_ \--”

\--

 **To Sebastian:** Elliott wants to know if I’m really better than he is.

 **From Sebastian:** You’re such a bitch

 **From Sebastian:** Thanks a lot, Hummel

 **To Sebastian:** You’re welcome.


End file.
